Reflections
by spiffyegg
Summary: A series of drabbles about some of our favourite Final Fantasy characters. Please R&R! Chapter 2: A crash of thunder RikkuxGippal
1. Paine's Reflections

**Reflections**

Hey hey ppl! This is my first attempt at writing fanfic! I'll try my best 2 reduce the typos and mistakes in my story. Hope u like it! Please R&R! The _italics _are flashbacks.

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!

* * *

Chapter 1- Paine's Reflections

She sat on the rough, wooden docks, reflecting on all that had happened in her life. She smiled sadly to herself. 'Look at yourself Paine, you're a hero-a saviour of Spira. You have friends, a home, a Sin-free life.' She muttered to herself. Life had nothing left to challenge her, no Sin, no Vegnagun….all that you could do now was to reflect. And that was what she did. She thought back to when she first started to guard herself against pain and sorrow.

_It was a bright, calm day. Birds sang and let their melodious tunes fill the world. Below on the ground, people worked and lived their lives happily, but always weary and filled with fear of the one who came a thousand years ago._

_A harsh wind suddenly arose, and huge waves crashed onto the land. People started screaming and running away, their shouts filling the air. 'SIN!' Trees were ripped out of the ground and debris flew into the air, while a huge shape lifted itself out of the sea. A crash, a bang and silence once more. Nothing was left._

_A girl with crimson eyes arrived, her eyes widening in shock. She ran to the spot where, supposedly, her house had been. Tears leaked down her cheeks- the last time she would cry, and she looked towards the sea. Out of the sorrow rose anger, her heart hardened and she spoke with calm rage 'I will get you Sin, even if it's the last thing I do.'_

_----------------------- _

And a year later, she joined the Crimson Squad as a sphere recorder, and remembered the first time she met him.

'_Gippal, Nooj, Baralai. You are a group. You shall have Paine as your sphere recorder.' Kinoc announced._

_The four people gathered round and started talking about their mission. As Nooj and Gippal talked, Baralai turned and spoke to her. 'Hey there don't mind those two. They're not very polite to ladies._

_She felt charmed in spite of herself but instead said 'I prefer to be alone.' She walked past him and felt his puzzled eyes on her and caught a glance of his determined expression on his face._

_----------------------- _

She also remembered the first time that she opened up to him, and that led to much, much more…

'_Hey Dr. P!' She turned round to see him standing there, a grin on his face. 'Whatcha doin?' He sat down next to her, and she replied with a customary glare. 'Nothing at all.' 'Okay then,' he replied. They sat in silence before Baralai moved closer, and put his arms round her. 'What are you doing!' She was startled and surprised, but most of all, uncomfortable about this new situation she was in. 'Hey! Get off!' She struggled but after a while, relaxed, finding that she couldn't break his tight embrace. 'This is really weird, you know,' She turned to look at his face and found that she couldn't take her gaze away from his face. Slowly, they were getting closer and closer until their breath fanned each other's faces…_

'_Hey you two! What are you do-' Gippal broke off and his jaw dropped to the floor. 'Umm, perhaps I came at a bad time?' The two, upon hearing Gippal's voice jumped apart, as if electrocuted and started blushing furiously. 'Oh ho! Wait until I tell Nooj about this!' He sprinted away and Paine ran off after him, calling out 'Oh no you don't!', leaving Baralai to his thoughts…_

That had to be her favourite part by far. But later on, she changed her mind, deciding the part where she was married to Baralai was even better...

* * *

Was this story good? Please review so I know if I should be bothered to continue writing or not!

-Spiffyegg


	2. A crash of thunder

Set at the very start of FFX-2 when, apparently, Rikku overcame her greatest fear. Important note on bottom.

* * *

Chapter 2: Her Most Shocking Fear

_Crash. _Rikku gasped and trembled as a bright light flashed and roared through the area. Quickly, she made her way to the nearest lightning tower and glared up at the grey skies. 'E ryda drec bmyla,' she muttered.

Even though the lightning no longer reached the ground (and therefore no longer shocked people), she still cringed and ran to the nearest lightning tower at a particularly loud and bright flash. _And this fear is all that Sahagin's fault._ She thought.

------------------------------

_It was a particularly fine day for three children at an oasis. The temperature was not burningly hot, but someone's bare feet could be blistered on the hot sands that stretched for miles and miles without end._

_The children happily played in the water, diving and splashing each other and generally making a great mess. As the two boys- one with a mohawk and one with an eye patch, went to get some sandwiches and drinks, the girl floated on the water- a queen ordering about her subjects._

_A scream shattered the peaceful scene and the two boys looked in alarm at the oasis waters. A bright green Sahagin stood in front of the girl, waving it's flippers and spitting angrily. The girl was screaming, panicking, causing a huge splash in trying to get away._

'_Rikku! Cdub sujehk!' Brother shouted. He held up his hands and whispered a spell. 'Thunder.' At once, the skies turned grey and a line of light shot down- straight towards the flailing girl. She shrieked, and in one split second, the light surrounded her with a loud crash…_

_She collapsed on the ground, her long hair framing her face and wet tears glistening on her cheeks. 'Rikku!' shouted both boys, the one with the eye patch brought out his dagger and faced the fiend, while Brother went to the girl's side. 'Rikku! Yna oui ymm nekrd?'_

_To his surprise, she looked up at him with fear in her eyes, a kind of horror and disbelief. Her eyes focused on something behind him, and he turned round to see the new object of her attention – while feeling his insides churn at the previous expression upon her face._

_He turned to see Gippal running towards them, finished with dismantling the fiend. His face was concerned and as he came closer to them, Rikku made an effort to get up and succeeding with this, made a stumbling run towards him. _

_He enveloped her in a great bear hug, his arms wrapping protectively around her. Now she was sobbing, seeking comfort and security- forever scarred by the stream of bright light. It should've been the other way round- a sister seeking security in a brother's arms._

_From that day on, Brother loathed Gippal for taking his sister away from him. For making him the outsider when he should've been the brother._

_-----------------------------------_

But that was in the past, and she still loved Brother with all her heart- even if he was a idiot sometimes. But now she was here at the Thunder Plains to try rid herself of this fear. And right now that 'try' in her goal seemed bigger than ever.

She laughed. _But I will try anyway, _she thought. She looked round her surroundings, and started to pitch camp, unfolding the canvas and starting to set out the pegs upon the ground. 'Hey Cid's girl, whatcha doin' here?' She froze. _Oh no…not him! _Slowly, she turned round and expected the worst.

It was the worst. It was one cocky, grinning machine faction leader who had the annoying habit of not calling her by her name. 'Gippal! What are you doing here?' she asked (using the cold-shoulder method) while turning round and continuing to set up her tent. 'Well I was here doing some checks on the lightning towers. What are you doing here Cid's girl?'

She glared at him but replied saying 'Just camping out,' His eyes widened. 'Camping out? Are you insane? Even if the lightning doesn't reach the plains it's still dangerous!' 'Hey! I'm just trying to get used to the idea of thunder and lightning!' 'Still not over that?' His tone softened and he looked at her with concern in his eyes.

She looked away. Something in his face tightened and he seemed to come to a decision. 'Alright. I'm staying with you.' 'Hey! You just can't decide that without my permission!' 'I don't care. I'm staying!' Thus ensued a long argument which Gippal eventually won.

------------------------------

A week later, she and Gippal packed up the camp together and prepared to leave. They had grown even closer to each other and were comfortable in each others presence. As they finished and started to go their separate ways, Rikku stood up onto her tiptoes and gave him a peck on the cheek.

In the surprised silence that followed, she gave him a shy smile and thanked him for his help. She walked away, leaving him cursing himself again for his stupidity. _You let the chance fly by…AGAIN! _He kicked himself mentally before walking away again.

------------------------------

Later, when Yuna asked her if she was still afraid or not, she replied with a grin and remembered the time spent with Gippal.

'No Yunie. I'm not afraid anymore.'

* * *

Okay people, I am now taking requests on character reflections since I am soon exhausting the 3 main characters of X-2. Anyone at all! Maechen, Shuyin, Leblanc, anyone at all! LOL! Please review and send in your requests!

Next Chapter: Yuna

-Spiffyegg


End file.
